Attention New ending of Kereta Senja
by wuziper
Summary: Ini semua hanya mimpi? KRIS KRIS KRIS! / KrisTao


Hey, after my last update about disclaimer, some people still think that I "steal" someone's idea. Because of the same plot.

Jadi, karena jujur udah _bete_ banget aku akhirnya menghapus 'Kereta Senja'.

Dan, karena ada yang bilang bahwa endingnya itu aku plagiat banget, dan _katanya _aku jahat sekali mengambil ide si penulis asli, maka dengan besar hati aku sudah membuat **ending** yang baru.

So, check it out

…

Seharusnya hari itu tak pernah datang. Seharusnya hari dimana kau pergi itu, tak pernah datang. Seharusnya aku tetap tak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi, menaikki kereta terkutuk itu. Seharusnya.

"Kris, kukatakan padamu sekali lagi. Aku hanya akan menunggumu hingga senja, dan selebihnya tentu saja tidak" ujar Tao sambil menunggu kereta yang akan ditumpangi Kris datang

"Tao, kau sudah mengatakannya hingga beratus ratus kali, okey. Ya, aku akan mengingatnya. Kau hanya harus menungguku hingga senja, selebihnya kau boleh melupakanku" ujar Kris lembut

"Kris, haruskah kau pergi?" Tanya Tao

"Tao, sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Ini adalah caraku menuju impianku menjadi masinis. Aku harus pergi ke pelatihan itu, Tao. Selebihnya aku akan kembali, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, mengapa kau menanyakannya kembali?" jawab Kris

"Aku...hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak, Kris" ucap Tao dengan suara bergetar

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa perasaanmu tak enak adalah, kau akan sendirian tanpa aku, si tampan Kris ini' ucap Kris lembut sambil terkekeh

"Ah diamlah Kris tampan. Keretamu hampir tiba" ucap Tao, sebal

Kereta itu tiba pukul 5.25, hampir senja. Kris naik ke kereta itu dan duduk disamping jendela. Dari jendela itu, Kris masih bisa melihat wajah cantik sang kekasih yang tampak cemas

Ya, kereta itu berangkat dari tempatnya, kereta senja itu berangkat, kereta senja yang Kris dan Tao cintai

"ASTAGA!"

"REL ITU ROBOH!"

"KERETA ITU AKAN JATUH"

Dan teriakan lainnya yang terdengar dari orang - orang di stasiun itu. Tao belum sempat kembali ke pikirannya hingga suara dering teleponnya berbunyi

"Yeobeoseyeo Tao"

"..."

"Tao"

"Kris, relnya runtuh. Relnya runtuh dan kereta mu berada diatasnya. Demi senja yang akan hinggap, KERETAMU BERADA DIATAS REL ITU KRIS!" teriak Tao panik

"Tao" panggil Kris disebrang telpon lembut

"KELUARLAH KRIS!" Teriak Tao. Tetap panik

Tak hanya Tao yang panik, Kris pun seperti itu. Kereta itu berada tinggi diatas sawah, takada jalan keluar satupun. Kris lebih memilih untuk berserah dan berbicara pada sesorang disebrang layar persegi panjang miliknya itu

"Huang Zi Tao!"

"..."

tidak ada suara balasan, hanya isak tangis yang dapat terdengar dari sebrang benda persegi panjang berminyak itu

"Tao dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah menyesali ini. Maafkan aku tak bisa memegang janjimu, setidaknya penuhi janjimu yang hanya akan menungguku hingga senja, dan melupakanku. Ini hampir senja, bukan?"

"..."

tetap tangis yang terdengar bercampur jerit tangis dan ketakutan dari orang sekitar

"Pergilah, kau tak lagi harus menungguku. Dui bu qi" ucap Kris lembut walau tersirat ketakutan didalamnya

"..." tetap tangis yang terdengar bercampur jerit tangis dan ketakutan dari orang sekitar

"Tao, dengarkan aku. Pulanglah, lupakan segala kejadian ini, dan gantikan aku memandangi kereta senja kita. Aku mencintaimu, Tao"

"Kris, aku..."

'Tut tut tut'

hubungan telekomunikasi itu terputus bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kereta itu ke sawah dibawah sana bersamaan dengan berakhirnya senja hari itu. Namun, tak memutuskan ucapan lelaki cantik yang tetap setia menempelkan layar teleponnya di telinganya

"Kris, aku menunggumu."

"Kumohon, kembalilah, Kris"

Tao terus mengatakannya, berulang - ulang. Seperti kaset rusak.

.

.

.

"KRIS"

"KRISS"

"KRISSS!"

"Hey hey Tao, wake up princess. What's wrong?"

"Kris?"

"Yeah. Ada apa Tao? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

"Oh Tuhanku! Aku bermimpi kau jatuh dari kereta dan…dan..dan kau meninggalkanku Kris"

"Tao… Bahkan sejak tadi aku mengajakmu untuk pergi, kau belum juga kunjung turun. Lalu, ehm bagaimana caranya aku akan naik kereta?"

Well, Kris tak mengerti jalan pikiran yang ada di dalam mimpi Tao. Pasalnya, sejak membangunkan Tao sejak tadi, Tao tak kunjung datang keluar padahal sudah ada sekitar satu jam Kris menunggu. Mungkinkah mimpi itu datang karena karma? Karena Tao sudah membiarkan orang tampan, kaya, bijaksana, seperti Kris menunggu terlalu lama? Ehm, abaikan _aja_.

"Well, princess. Sejak tadi aku hanya berada di mobil menunggu mu. Dan yah karena kau tak kunjung turun juga, maka aku berinisiatif masuk ke sini. Dan, yah ku lihat adalah kau yang berteriak – teriak memanggil namaku. Apakah kau…"

"Kris"

"Eh. Yeah?"

"JANGAN PERNAH LAGI NAIK KERETA! TERUTAMA SAAT SENJA! NOW TRAINS ARE FORBIDDEN FOR US!"

"Hey hey Tao. Kenapa begitu?!"

"Tak ada tapi – tapian! Kubilang tidak, maka tidak!"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan coba melawan Kris!"

"HEY TAOO TAOOO"

END

Selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Yehet.


End file.
